


Gathering and Hunting

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Series: Fools in Love [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, BDSM, M/M, Sounding, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: Dimitri looks up from the forest floor at the three men behind him, knees dusty from where he hit the ground.Claude gives a small, sympathetic smile, but his eyes don't quite reflect the kindness. His stance is loose, hand laying limply atop the lasso at his hip.Sylvain has a length of rope that he is looping endlessly around his hand, slow and methodical. He nods at Dimitri and tugs tightly on the rope. "You have five minutes."Felix adds, "run."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fools in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115189
Kudos: 21





	Gathering and Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to tag this, so...
> 
> The boys are in a BDSM relationship. They like to engage in some fun stuff and take care of one another.
> 
> There are several moments where they break the scene because well? They're fools in love.
> 
> There's hunting, interrogation, sounding, saltire usage, physical punishment, candle/wax play.

Felix cracks the crop in the air. The snap startles birds who take flight in a cacophony of cries and wing flaps.

Dimitri looks up from the forest floor at the three men behind him, knees dusty from where he hit the ground.

Claude gives a small, sympathetic smile, but his eyes don't quite reflect the kindness. His stance is loose, hand laying limply atop the lasso at his hip.

Sylvain has a length of rope that he is looping endlessly around his hand, slow and methodical. He nods at Dimitri and tugs tightly on the rope. "You have five minutes."

Felix adds, "run."

Dimitri flees, racing between trees, stumbling over rocks and jumping over branches. He can hear Sylvain's piercing whistle alerting him that five minutes are up.

He's been in these woods before, but that doesn't mean he knows where to go, if there is anywhere to try and hide. He finds a small but thick area of brush and begins to try and work it into a useful space for a hiding spot. There's a snap to his left and he drops to avoid being spotted.

"He didn't do a great job hiding his trail," Sylvain drawls, dusting a boot across the dried leaves and grass.

"Well, if he's anywhere nearby, he didn't miss your thundering steps," Felix snidely returns.

"Not all of us are made out of pure lean muscle and nothing else," huffs Sylvain.

"If that was meant to be an insult, you missed the mark."

Dimitri starts to army crawl in a direction that will allow him to gain some space when Claude holds up a fist to stop the other two bickering. 

"I heard something."

Realizing the gig is up, Dimitri leaps to his feet and takes off. There's a round of expletives behind him and then the sound of footsteps racing to follow him.

"Flank him. Felix, go that way," Claude calls behind him. There is no way Dimitri will even slow down to see which way Claude is pointing.

He skids off the side of a small drop, stumbling for an instant, tears his pants and scrapes his knee painfully. Felix bursts out to his right. The swordsman has his crop pulled out from his belt and brandishing as if it were a sword.

Felix wastes no time and charges, leaving Dimitri to raise his fists in a defensive maneuver. The first sharp pain on his arm blooms before the other two hunters arrive on the scene. It is just enough of a distraction for Felix to land another strike before Dimitri regains his focus. He drops lower to lunge at Felix's waist and bring him down to the ground. Felix's back hits the hard ground and he lets out a grunt of pain at the collision. The crop is knocked free of Felix's hand and promptly forgotten as they struggle. 

"Hey!" Sylvain shouts, shuffling and sliding down the slope to join in the fray. Claude is more cautious, but is also quickly descending on the scuffle.

Dimitri and Felix tussle before Dimitri gains the upper hand with his strength, hitting him in the nose a little too forcefully. 

"Fuck," Felix hisses, drawing back to tend to the blood oozing down his nose. It is Sylvain who dogpiles him now.

Felix might be a more accomplished grappler, but Sylvain is the largest and most muscular of their trio. And if their group were to coordinate their efforts, there would be little Dimitri could do to escape them.

Sylvain grabs his shoulders and they roll around trying to pin the other until Dimitri wins the upper hand. He gets to his knees and throttles Sylvain's neck, ready to put him out of the fight altogether. Claude gives a shout that Dimitri ignores as he puts more pressure on Sylvain's windpipe. A length of rope snaps but doesn't not land near Dimitri's ear.

"Goddess dammit," Claude growls from behind him. Dimitri glances behind him to see Claude reeling the lasso back to him and readying it for another toss. He doesn't get to ponder it too long before Felix lands on his back, pulling him into a headlock. Dimitri chokes and grabs for Felix's arms. Sylvain sucks in a breath and immediately starts coughing, rolling out to regroup. 

There is another yell from Claude and Felix lets go to have his hold replaced by Claude's circle of rope. Dimitri gags at the sudden pressure, much more restricting than Felix's arms.

Felix grabs Dimitri's hair and shoves him into the ground. He takes advantage of the motion to straddle Dimitri's shoulders to keep him down. Sylvain recovers enough to quickly grab Dimitri's hands and tie them to his ankles. 

Claude continues to reel in the ropes slacks as he approaches. "Caught ourselves a big one," he compliments.

"Mm, can't wait to have a big ol' bite of this," Sylvain squeezes Dimitri's ass none too kindly.

Dimitri moans and Claude snickers. "C'mon, Dimitri. Don't lose focus yet. You should struggle more."

"He most definitely should not," Felix huffs, still perched over Dimitri's torso.

Dimitri swallows and tries, "you scoundrels won't get away with this!"

"I think we already have," Sylvain replies, finishing up the knots. He steps back and Felix does the same. For a moment, Claude, Sylvain, and Felix just stare at Dimitri, hogtied on the ground.

"How do we get him to the cabin now?" Claude asks, hand still gripping the length of rope to the noose.

Felix groans in frustration.

It's Sylvain who remembers a cart at the cabin and goes to fetch it. For his part, Dimitri plays the disgruntled captive, even if Felix constantly asks if anything is pinching or too tight in his bindings.

"You wouldn't ask a real prisoner if they were comfortable."

"And you aren't a real prisoner! You're only tied up still because you told us to keep the game as realistic as possible!" Felix huffs while Claude grins.

"You're cute when you're concerned," Claude says, playfully poking Felix's side. Felix slaps his hand away with a hiss.

Sylvain returns shortly after and he's even smart enough to navigate the cart with a horse.

"One, two, three," Sylvain grunts as all three men struggle to lift and deposit Dimitri into the cart.

"I'm sorry to be such a burden-"

"Quiet, captive! When we are ready for you to speak, we will more than let you know!" Claude resumes his role, glancing meaningfully at Dimitri. Dimitri gives a short nod to him and Claude repeats the motion to Sylvain and Felix.

"Then let's get the prisoner back to base, 'ey boys?" Sylvain jerks his head in the direction of the cabin.

"Yes, let's," Felix jumps in the cart beside Dimitri with Claude clambering in as well. Sylvain mounts his stead and off they go.

The trip to the cabin is mostly quiet, Claude making a few quips as they ride. Felix quietly slips his finger between the knots to feel for circulation and asks about discomfort. Dimitri shakes his head and gives a soft smile which Felix does not reciprocate. 

"You're getting soft, Felix."

"You say that because we haven't gotten to the interrogation yet."

"Ah, the good cop, bad cop routine," Claude nods sagely.

"I call bad cop!" Sylvain shouts over his shoulder as he turns the horse and cart towards the cabin's modest stable.

"I wanted bad cop," Claude pretends to pout.

"I called it first."

" _ I'm _ bad cop. You two are my lackeys or some shit. I call the shots and you two torture the prisoner."

"I knew we should have discussed this part more," Sylvain huffs as he moves to drag Dimitri in through the door.

"No," Claude interrupts, stepping down to grab Dimitri's chin and look him in the eye. He pats Dimitri's head fondly before standing back up. "You don't get to be bad cop, Felix. Sylvain does. I'll also play good cop because I know you're incapable of playing nice for more than a couple seconds."

"Ouch," Sylvain murmurs as Felix bristles and draws to his full height.

"I get good cop," Felix demands, stepping into Claude's space. "And next time we do something like this, you can play prisoner."

"No can do, love. Not into being tied up," Claude challenges back, leaning into Felix's face even more. "But if you're looking to punish me, I'd be willing to discuss a few things-"

Sylvain squats down, grabs Dimitri's hair and questions darkly. "Now, are you going to be boring and talk or are you going to make this fun for me?"

Dimitri spits in his face.

Felix and Claude's bickering is interrupted by Dimitri's grunt when Sylvain punches him.

"I'm so glad you've chosen fun," Sylvain growls, voice a deeper register than Felix thinks he has ever heard. "Claude. Heal him. I don't want to see a bruise on him until I am certain I know where I want to leave them."

"Ooh, yes, sir," Claude purrs, heading over with a spell on his fingers.

"You can't go punching him when we haven't even asked him anything," Felix reprimands blandly. 

"You can do better than that," Claude mumbles in Felix's direction as his hands light up with white light.

Felix bristles, but clears his throat. "Don't be so harsh on him, Sylvain," he chokes a little on the word "harsh," but manages to get the rest of it out without sounding too derisive.

"He knows what information we want. I don't have to ask him for it. Just tell us. Where are the plans?"

Dimitri chances a glance in Felix and Claude's directions; Claude gives a helpless shrug and moves away from his "patient."

"I'll never divulge my county's secrets! You can kill me if you must!"

"No, we aren't going to do something that drastic," Felix dismisses his words. "We have ways of making you talk."

Sylvain frowns and mouths, "I'm bad cop," before circling Dimitri's form. "Claude, I think we should let him out of these ropes. I think we've allowed him to get too comfortable."

"What's our game plan?" Claude questions, picking back up the rope connected to the noose around Dimitri's neck. He gives it a gentle tug, just enough to remind Dimitri of its presence.

"I think the saltire would work for his height. Help me strap him up," Sylvain unties Dimitri's arms and legs as Claude tightens his hold on the rope. If this had been a real hostage situation, they would have all had to try a little more. As it is, Dimitri stiffly gets up and they allow him to roll his muscles and flex his wrist.

"All okay?" Sylvain asks quietly, a small worried furl to his brow.

"I'm fine," he softly replies, but then louder, "I am the king! You cannot do this!" Dimitri jerks forward and Sylvain is quick to wrangle his arms behind his back. While Sylvain is there, he takes the opportunity to press his full body against Dimitri.

"I definitely think we can. I think we can have our fun and then let your people find you all strapped up and used."

Dimitri's breath hitches and Claude tugs him towards the saltire. 

Felix reaches up to strap Dimitri's wrist to the saltire when he pauses.

"He's wearing too much clothes."

"Feel free to alleviate him of that problem," Sylvain answers, pulling out his pocket knife and handing it off.

Felix slides the blade underneath Dimitri's shirt and allows the blunt edge to rest on Dimitri's taut stomach. Then he cuts a line upward, ripping fabric apart to expose Dimitri's chest. He taps a perky nipple using the back of the blade once more. The man can be easily spooked by too restrictive restraints, but really blooms if provided the correct attention when bound. 

_ 'Good cop _ ,' he tells himself silently, clicking the blade shut. To piss Sylvain off, he sets it on the floor and kicks it out of the way. He watches Sylvain's nostrils flare as his eyes flick to the table that is literally  _ right there _ .

Sylvain swallows it and Claude loosens and then removes the noose around Dimitri's neck. He's strapped to the saltire, spread open and looking oh so vulnerable. 

Dimitri knows it, too.

Claude runs his fingers across his back, circles around, fondles Dimitri's cock and balls. He stays there, gently squeezing his cock, then one ball and the next. Dimitri cannot help the twitch of interest his cock gives in response.

"Cute," Claude mutters, letting his fingers trail away. "What are we planning to do to him first?"

"I have every intention of fucking him," Sylvain answers, palming his already hard cock through his trousers.

"Insatiable," Felix huffs, waving a hand at Sylvain.

Sylvain grins and winks since Dimitri cannot see and then drops back into character. He scratches light red lines down Dimitri's back. "I'll prep him. Why don't you two interrogate him?"

Claude stretches and yawns, "I guess… I just want to play with him. We got all of this new stuff-"

Felix whacks him in the side and mocks his earlier attitude. "Try to actually stay in character." He leaves to sort through their toys, having a particular item in mind.

"Fine," Claude strides to Dimitri’s front and grabs his chin. "The plans. Tell us what you know about the kingdom's alliance with Almyra."

"No," Dimitri mumbles, cheeks being squished in.

"Talk, or I'll encourage my friend here to be rough with you."

"I have nothing to say to you ruffians."

"Ruffians? Seriously?" Sylvain repeats under his breath, popping the cap of the lube. He squirts some out and smears it down Dimitri's back before prodding at his hole.

Dimitri's breath hitches as he presses his chest against the metal.

"I like these," Claude maintains the pressure at Dimitri's jaw, using his free hand to squeeze at Dimitri's tits. "I've heard that you spread your legs for the Almyran king. Rumor has it that you let him do all kinds of dirty things to you. Is it true?"

He relinquishes his hold on Dimitri's chin and pats his cheek. "Do you let him fuck these?" Claude questions, using both hands now to squeeze Dimitri's chest. Dimitri tries to reel back, but he doesn't have anywhere to go. And his flinch is greeted with a warm digit entering his ass.

"So damn tight," Sylvain murmurs as Dimitri moans.

Felix finally finds what he was looking for with a triumphant, if not muted, "Ah!"

A small metal rod and two vicious metal clamps, as well as a soft feather and a candle.

"These are for you," he offers the clamps and rod to Claude with a snide grin. "I assume you know how to use them, bad cop."

"I'm bad cop," Sylvain grumbles, pumping his finger in and out of Dimitri's hole. He pours more lube down Dimitri’s back and adds a second. By now, the blond is fully erect, eyes closed, releasing subdued  _ 'ah' _ s when Sylvain hits the spot.

Claude frowns at Felix but accepts the items anyway. "Let's see you use yours, first," he steps aside, freeing the space in front of Dimitri. 

Felix runs the feather on the exposed skin of Dimitri's spread thighs, grinning when Dimitri's breath hitches. The move is accompanied by Sylvain adding another finger which also causes Dimitri to squirm. "So, how about it? Do you fuck the Almyran king?"

Dimitri whimpers and bites his lip. Felix runs the feather over the tip of Dimitri's dick.

"Answer the question and I will let you have an orgasm on my turn with you."

Sylvain yanks all three fingers free, patting on Dimitri's pert ass. "Ah, your hole is quivering. It wants to be filled so badly. Let me help." He undoes his fly and pulls his cock free, liberally dumping lube over it. Then he lines up and pushes in as Felix flicks the feather lower to Dimitri's balls. 

"Answer me. He is only going to take from you, I assure you."

True to Felix's threat, Sylvain gets right into it, railing Dimitri hard and fast.

"Aah- aah!" Dimitri cries, throwing his head back. Sylvain takes the opportunity to grab a handful of hair and tug Dimitri into an arch.

"Uh-" Sylvain gasps, holding with one hand at Dimitri's hips, driving to wring every sound he can out of him. 

Felix knows Dimitri isn't paying attention to anything else, so he jerks when Felix wraps his hand loosely around Dimitri's duck.

"Do you fuck the Alymran king?"

"I do, yes, yes-" Dimitri howls in reply, Sylvain grunting at how he thrashes in his restraints.

Claude leans in and flicks a nipple, making Dimitri quiver even more. "And how do you fuck the Almyran king?"

Puffs of breath escape Dimitri's mouth, held in an arch by Sylvain's hand and teased with only the lightest of pressure at his cock.

"How?" Claude demands again, pinching the nipple with far more force.

"Ah! He-he takes me- uh-" A choked sob pierces the air as Sylvain finally releases his hair and holds on for dear life. There's the resounding slap of skin on skin and then Sylvain moans loudly and reaches his release.

He slides out, stumbles back a few steps, and slumps back into one of the chairs, panting for breath. Dimitri is left shackled to the saltire, quivering as come leaks down his legs, Felix's too loose grip teasing his straining erection.

"So. He takes you. Tell me more," Claude is kinder to Dimitri’s nipple, rolling it between his thumb and pointer fingers. "Do you beg for it?" He prompts.

Dimitri takes in a shuddering breath. "Yes… I beg him for-" Felix tightens his hold and Dimitri loses his train of thought.

"Focus," Claude hisses, pinching now, tugging a little.

"Please!" Dimitri cries.

Felix clicks in displeasure and gives two slow strokes.

Claude retaliates by attaching one of the nipple clamps. Dimitri screams. He walks behind Dimitri and slaps his ass, grinning as come slides down his leg. At Dimitri's other nipple, he shrugs and clips the other clamp without a word. Dimitri squeaks, but the reaction is far more vocally subdued.

"What do you say to Felix for giving you such a nice handjob?"

Dimitri is panting, but he looks to Claude with watery eyes, confused.

"He's giving you a handjob," Claude nods to Felix's now still hand on Dimitri's cock. "Shouldn't you show some gratitude?"

"I, what?" Dimitri answers elegantly. Sylvain snorts in the background.

"Gratitude. For the handjob," Claude reiterates, jerking a little on the clamps, making Dimitri scream. "Show some."

"He doesn't have to, Claude," Felix says blandly, remembering his role. He releases Dimitri's cock and steps away to find a match. There's the sound of the match strike and then a puff of air to blow it out once it fulfills its purpose of lighting the candle.

"It was so nice of you, Felix. Especially after what I intend to do," Claude grins and holds up the thin metal rod Felix handed him. "Do you know what this is, Dimitri?"

He shakes his head, gasping when the feather trails lightly down his spine. How Felix got behind him, he cannot fathom.

"You left him so sticky," Felix complains in Sylvain's direction. By now, Sylvain has caught his breath and is sauntering over to join the group.

"Mm, that's okay, babe," Sylvain murmurs even as Felix hisses at the pet name. He places a hand at Dimitri's shoulder and then bends and licks a stripe up the lube smeared on Dimitri's back. Dimitri wiggles a little, to which Claude gives a click in annoyance.

"Listen, I can't very well place the sound if he's wriggling everywhere. Leave him alone for now."

"You're picking up Felix's bad habits," Sylvain chides, stepping away from the slobbery stripe he's just made. "Fine, fine, go on."

"What is that?" Dimitri asks, finally coming to his senses enough to be curious.

"It's called a sound. We're going to slide this into your urethra for a little extra fun."

"What?!"

Sylvain chuckles and even Felix has to hold back a laugh.

Claude pauses though, and grips Dimitri's chin, forces him to focus. "I know we discussed some of the things we could do to you during this scene, but I want to make sure you're still on board. Color, please."

Dimitri gives his full attention to Claude, licks his lips and says, "Green."

Claude grins and looks over to the other two with a smile. "Then let's get to work. Sylvain, could you pass me the lube?"

"There you go," Sylvain trills, passing over the bottle. He joins Claude's side, eager to watch him work.

"Good cop…" Felix mumbles to himself and steps behind Dimitri. The bastard is just too fucking tall, but he still presses himself against him. He tilts his head up and whispers, "we honestly don't want to hurt you. Just let yourself relax."

Dimitri melts into the touch, as Felix gently rubs his hands up and down Dimitri’s sides.

"Just don't get him worked up," Claude mentions to Felix. A grunt of affirmation is the reply. Claude holds the thin rod and coats it in lube, pausing to give Sylvain a messy kiss. "You look so cute, all focused on what I'm doing."

"What can I say. I want to learn how to do it myself."

"Mm, then watch closely," Claude adds, reaching out and closing his hand around Dimitri's soft cock. He lines it up with the slit and very carefully begins to press the sound inside.

"Oh-" Dimitri jolts and Claude instantly stops. 

"Color," he demands.

"G-green-"

Claude holds completely still for another second, searching Dimitri's face. "No pain?"

"Just… strange."

"Good," Claude presses forward just a little more. "Then shut up, prisoner. Unless something hurts, I do not want to hear another word out of you."

Sylvain hums as he watches more of the rod disappear inside Dimitri's cock. "Damn, I want you to do that to me…"

"Goddess, everything isn't always about you," Felix grumbles, moving to gently rub at Dimitri's shoulders. "You're doing great, Dimitri."

The praise makes him whimper and then Claude sinks the sound in that much further and he is back to weak writhing.

"Mm, goddess, with just the ball at the tip," Claude gives it a gentle tap, making Dimitri gasp. "I wish we could fuck you with this in your cock tonight, but we've got to take it a little slow…" he squeezes his grip around Dimitri's dick and grins when a punched out groan greets his actions.

"Fuck," Sylvain mutters, already feeling his cock growing hard once more.

For a few more moments, Claude just squeezes and releases Dimitri's dick. The strangeness of the sensation is enough for him to not grow hard, but he can already feel himself adjusting.

"Clay for the molding," Claude whispers, sliding the sound free.

"I want to spank him," Felix declares behind Dimitri and both Claude and Sylvain groan.

"Listen, good cop wouldn't want to spank anyone-"

"Then one of you do it," he growls, yanking off the nipple clamps. Dimitri screams.

"We should probably shift his positions if we don't want to actually hurt him-" Sylvain starts to Felix's frustrated huff.

"Move him already! Then do something he will actually remember from this night."

"Hunting him down and chaining him up isn't memorable?" Claude questions to Sylvain.

"Guess it isn't to Felix," he shrugs, adjusting himself in his pants.

They all quickly undo his bindings and by now, Dimitri has no fight in him whatsoever. They take him to the extra large bed and tie his wrists together above his head.

Felix mentions tying up his legs, which Claude and Sylvain veto.

"We've done enough," Claude advises and Sylvain nods.

"Next scene, I am not allowing  _ you _ to lead."

"Didn't know I was leading-" Claude starts and is promptly interrupted by Felix's commanding tone. 

"Sylvain, the candle."

"Right away!" Sylvain does a mock salute and zips off to snag the candle.

"If you think I won't remember your behavior tonight, you are mistaken." 

Sylvain places the candle in Felix's open hand. "Oh, no. I'm counting on it," he taps Felix's nose. "Sir."

Felix grabs Sylvain's crotch, clenching hard. Sylvain squeaks but arches his back into the touch. Felix let's go with a growl.

"Kneel. Now."

Sylvain drops to the ground as if he's never heard a better idea.

"Claude," he snaps at Claude, who in turn raises one questioning eyebrow. Felix huffs a deep breath through his nose. "Would you," he fishes for the words. "Give Sylvain something to do so he doesn't distract me any further?"

"Mm," Claude puts a hand to his chin faking indecision. Felix puffs out the candle, free hand at his hip.

"Please, Claude, I will do whatever you want. Just say the word, just-" Sylvain turns his attention to Claude now.

"Goddess, someone does need to shut him up," Claude shakes his head, moving forward to press his boot against Sylvain's still covered cock. Sylvain pants, and opens his mouth to plead some more when Claude covers his mouth with his hand. "Hush, now. I can see you're feeling left out with all the focus being on Dimitri. No one has forgotten you, Sylvain. I'm going to let you eat me out, okay? You're alright," Claude keeps his foot where it is, but allows a hand to cup Sylvain's cheek.

Dimitri has returned to his senses enough that he is trying to sit up a little to see the show. Felix can't stop from grinning in pride; how quickly Claude had dissected Sylvain never failed to make him smile.

"Now, don't leave him waiting," Claude inclines his head to Dimitri while looking to Felix. He steps back a bit from Sylvain to undress. Sylvain reaches to his fly to follow suit and has his hands knocked away by Claude's boot. "You've already had an orgasm tonight. And you haven't exactly demonstrated good behavior to earn a second. So now my pleasure is your only focus."

"Yes, sir," Sylvain answers, eyes already going a little glossy.

"So eager to please," Claude coos.

Felix slides next to Dimitri, candle in hand. "This should be cool enough not to burn. Since I've already done all that I want of that," Felix grins, tapping the brand at Dimitri's shoulder. "For now." With no further prompting, he pours a bit of the wax directly into Dimitri's pink and sensitive nipple.

"Agh-" Dimitri cries out. His nipples are already tender from the clamps being jerked off. "I was beginning to think you had all forgotten that I was the prisoner," he gasps, as Felix peels the wax away, pouring some across his belly.

"Oh, no, Dimitri. Tonight is about you. Which is why once I'm done with you, you get Sylvain's tight asshole. Would you like that?"

By now, Claude has disrobed and has sat himself like a king over Sylvain’s mouth.

Claude pants and heaves a sigh, "he's going to have to work harder to get me off if he expects to do anything else than get me, ahh-" he grabs Sylvain's hair and tugs a little. "Do that again, do that- mm-"

Felix chuckles and even Dimitri grins before Felix dumps more wax on his upper thigh. "You're getting quite distracted. Are you bored?"

"No, sir," Dimitri whispers.

"Good," Felix replies, moving up to kiss Dimitri. He gets lost in it, crawling over him to press their bodies together. Dimitri responds with enthusiasm, struggling to remind himself not to break his bindings.

Suddenly Claude cries out, disturbing the repertoire Dimitri and Felix were building. The king of Almyra lands on the ground on his back, panting. "Good boy," he mumbles, patting Sylvain's head.

Their moment interrupted, Dimitri smiles fondly, loving that his men are enjoying himself. But Felix is not easily ignored.

Felix slides back, letting his ass bump into Dimitri's erection. "You never did tell us the plans."

"F-fine," Dimitri cants his hips, trying to feel more of Felix. "The Duke Fraldarius, one of my masters, he wanted me to divulge one of my… sexual… fantasies, so I proposed a game of hunting and then some… erotic interrogation…"

"Are you saying you asked for this?" Felix asks, slipping a hand behind between his own legs to feel at his wet folds. He slips a finger between them and rubs his clit, gasping a little.

"I did," Dimitri quivers now, trying to angle his dick into a better position. "I wanted to be completely at the mercy of the men I trust the most. I wanted to feel the three of you in me, around me, everywhe-"

Felix grips Dimitri’s cock as he speaks and slips down on him, taking him inside. 

"Don't stop. Tell me more," he orders.

"Felix, please-"

Claude and Sylvain appear on the bed, Claude holding Sylvain's hand, leading him onto the space near Dimitri's good eye.

"Tell me more or I will not move."

"I wanted to feel the rush of being chased, of being hunted. I wanted-" Dimitri babbles as Felix sits up, taking Dimitri that much deeper. "I beg of you, Felix. Please move or let me move."

"It's after midnight," Sylvain supplies, sounding kind of zoned out.

"That is true," Claude says, looking at Felix meaningfully.

"Fine," Felix grumps. "Untie him."

Claude begins to undo the ropes.

"You can move, but our position remains the same, understand?" Felix huffs, picking off some of the wax on Dimitri's stomach as he waits for Claude to finish.

"Yes, sir, yes-"

The moment the ropes fall loose, Dimitri grabs Felix and flips their position; Felix shouts in anger as his back hits the bed, but the sound is aborted by a moan.

Dimitri gives it to him, hard and fast, panting and kissing Felix with all of his passionate strength. It doesn't take him any time at all to finish, grunting as he tips over the edge.

"You will be cleaning that up," Felix growls, flushed and sweaty, come leaking between his legs.

"Happy birthday to me," Dimitri whispers and promptly scoots back to thoroughly clean his master with his tongue.

He laps up all of the spunk, Felix's fluids, diving in deep with his tongue. Felix orgasms, legs clenching around Dimitri's head, a full body shake.

There's a heated silence where no one moves before Sylvain flops onto the sheets. "Happy birthday, Dima," he mimicks a horn with his mouth. "Please take advantage of my ass after I've had some sleep."

Claude snorts at Sylvain's comment. "Happy birthday, Dimitri," he chimes in.

Dimitri lands in the middle, Felix and Sylvain at either side, Claude behind Sylvain. Sylvain all but crawls onto Dimitri, wanting to snuggle in his arms.

Felix huffs and rolls away, but pushes his back against Dimitri's. Claude chuckles softly and spoons against Sylvain's back.

It's incredible how fast the four fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like, feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Also, if you could kindly help me think of better ways to tag this, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
